narutoshippudenroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Akatsuki
Akatsuki is a criminal organisation of S-rank missing-nin and is the most wanted group in all of the shinobi world. Their main goal is to collect all of the tailed beasts for their plan of world domination. Akatsuki at any given time is composed of no more than ten primary members, all of whom were S-rank criminals of their own respective villages. Members always work in teams of two with the exception of (enter spy name here), who functions as the organisation's spy, and make use of their unique skills to the team's advantage. Team members must function very well or at least to accomplish their task even though they have a mutual problems with each other. Akatsuki is widespread, spanning several countries with agents in various places. When one team finds a tailed beast and has to begin the job of sealing the beast, they have hidden hideouts with many traps ready, to do the three-day long technique. Members * Teams * Coustume Akatsuki members have a very distinctive wardrobe, which could give them away if a village is alerted of their presence. Members wear long, dark cloaks with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar. Tobi and the members of Taka wear a similarly marked hooded mantle. The red clouds represent the rain of blood that fell in Amegakure during its wars, and were seen as a symbol of justice by its original members. All members wear black nail polish on their fingers and toenails, although the colours vary in the anime, and may wear a conical straw hat with small ornamental torques and tassles hanging down over their faces. The hats may be used to move around in the general population unnoticed, or for when the weather requires one. Some members cross out the symbol on their forehead protectors to symbolise the broken ties with their former villages, a practice originating with Nagato and his rival faction in Amegakure's civil war. Others members simply cease wearing them altogether, for several reasons. Everyone also wears a ring with a kanji on different fingers depending on who the member is. Rings What seems to be most important, however, are their rings. In total, there are ten rings given to each of the ten main members of Akatsuki. The rings apparently signify one's membership and ring position, since when Orochimaru defected, he took his ring with him and as such wasn't replaced. It was taken off his dead body and is now back. The rings' exact purpose have not been revealed. The leaders wear the their rings on there thumb. The various rings are: Right thumb: worn by ?. Its colour is purplish-grey. Right index finger: worn by ?. Its colour is teal. Right middle finger: worn by ?. Its colour is white. Right ring finger: worn by ?. Its colour is red. Right little finger: worn by ?. Its colour is green. Left little finger: worn by ?. Its colour is slate blue. Left ring finger: worn by ?. Its colour is yellow. Left middle finger: worn by ?. Its colour is dark green. Left index finger: worn by ?. Its colour is orange. Left thumb: worn by ?. Its colour is purple.